


Polaroid.

by carpethefanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Baby, F/M, Fluffy, Hinny, Inspired, M/M, Remadora, Scrapbooks, jily, polaroids, surprise, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: “Ginny has a surprise for each of her boys, well, maybe two.”





	Polaroid.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @sirussly and @asktheboywholived and @kapitan5o on Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy.

  * She’d been sitting on their bedroom floor for nearly three hours
  * A circle of photos around her
  * An endless pile of boxes
  * An array of tiny scrapbooks that looked so full they may topple over
  * And every single photo that decorated her floor was moving
  * Small polaroids with scribbled handwriting
  * And dates written in blue ink, black ink, pink ink
  * She didn’t think she’d stop smiling since she sat down
  * _Or crying_
  * Because her cheeks had definitely not dried
  * And each time she picked up a new one it was like she was flooded with the memory behind it
  * Like she was with them in the photo
  * Instead of the way she desperately wanted to be


  * Because the box she opened first was from when she was younger
  * When Fred used to braid her hair and Percy would kiss her bruised knees
  * When she had woken up one morning covered in black splotches from a prank gone awry
  * Or when she had painted her entire face red with the muggle lipstick her dad had bought her mum
  * She ran her fingers over the ones of them all together
  * Huddled around a table much too small and laughing because she had wished for peace during the war
  * But she would give anything for the kind of chaos again
  * The box she opened second came from Luna
  * A series of photos she had taken throughout their time together
  * Some from Hogwarts, some from the last few years that had flown by
  * A series of images she had collected from other people
  * Ones where Ginny was diving for a snitch
  * Tumbling through muddy grass
  * Arising victorious in her first professional game
  * Ones where Ron was red in the face from arguing with Hermione
  * Ones where Hermione was surrounded by books in her London flat while no other furniture yet decorated the space
  * She was rewriting the Werewolf Registry for the third time
  * And then there was  **Harry**
  * Down on one knee in the Burrow
  * His cheeks red and his hair more mussed than usual
  * Looking up at Ginny with a grin itching to break open at the corner of his mouth
  * Her mouth full of toast and her eyes round saucers at the sight of him right before she lunged forward
  * The two of them tumbling to the floor over and over and over again in the photo
  * The third box, the one she had just opened, came from Andromeda
  * And Ginny hadn’t been able to get through it just yet
  * Each photo in her hand was too happy, too light, too much hope in each pair of eyes for a future that had never came
  * Images of two barely swollen bellies
  * Bellies much bigger than Ginny’s was now
  * _July can’t come soon enough, February 1980_
  * Images of her uncles, arms wrapped around shoulders
  * F and G sweaters knit in unfamiliar colours
  * _Christmas Gifts from Molly, 1970_
  * A sight so similar to photos of Fred and George
  * But much too old to be them together
  * The air had emptied from her lungs at the thought
  * Her eyes dry and red from staring so long, **too long**
  * And then there were images of Tonks toddling around
  * Her hair an array of flashing colours
  * Her front teeth long gone, the freckles on her nose disappearing and reappearing
  * _Dora doesn’t like to be called Dora, 1977_
  * Ginny had held that photo to her heart for a while
  * Held it close to her barely showing belly
  * Hoping that Tonks was looking down on her
  * Wishing that she’d had the chance to meet the ones to come
  * But the photo she held in her fingers now
  * The one she had been staring at
  * The one that had tears dripping down her chin
  * _Was of_ **Peter**
  * The soft sandy blonde hair and blue eyes of a nothing more than a boy
  * A boy who hadn’t known malice yet
  * A young man who was smiling at his friends in complete and utter adoration
  * _And there was_ **Remus**
  * His face not nearly as scarred as when Ginny had known him
  * A cigarette between his lips
  * A bruise decorating his neck that she was certain not just a bruise
  * His eyes were on the man next to him, shimmering
  * _And there was_ **Sirius**
  * His hair thick and dark and curled around his face
  * No tattoos plastering his skin, no hollow cheeks, no sunken eyes
  * Nothing but a cheeky smile and a glint in his silver eyes as he stared back at Remus
  * _And there was_ **Lily**
  * Her arms wrapped around James’ neck and her thighs around his waist
  * Her hair a deeper red than Ginny’s own
  * Her eyes so strikingly similar to the ones Ginny had fallen so madly in love with
  * And her lips pressed to the neck of the man she had wrapped herself around 
  * **James**
  * The same tousled mess of curls
  * The same soft, dark skin
  * The same unbearably handsome smile
  * The same look on his face Harry had when he was ready to topple over into bed but kept refusing sleep, kept refusing to miss this
  * _Never could hold our firewhiskey, 1977_
  * Ginny let her tears hit the photos
  * Cursing the hormones of her barely there pregnancy already coursing through her
  * Hoping that the gifts she had compiled would bring her boys the same joy
  * ‘Gin?’
  * And she heard his voice
  * Deep and low and warm 
  * And she heard the pitter-patter of familiar feet against hardwood
  * She waved her wand around the room
  * The photos finding their place back in their boxes
  * The boxes piling themselves away
  * Sliding back into the closet
  * All but the books she had created left before her as the door swung open
  * ‘Teddy’
  * His hair flashed a brilliant red as he tumbled over to her
  * His small arms wrapping around her neck
  * His face slowly covering in freckles as she laughed
  * ‘You always give me the best hugs’
  * She squeezed a little tighter as she finished wiping the wetness from her cheeks
  * Harry’s eyes narrowing, his brows furrowing as he saw her
  * Worry lines that never left him spreading over his face
  * She waved her hands at him as Teddy spoke
  * _Stop worrying, I’m okay_
  * _Promise_
  * ‘Harry said you have presents!’
  * Ginny laughed
  * ‘I do have presents, would you like to see yours?’
  * Teddy’s smile grew wide as the freckles on his skin began to fade and his hair faded back to its regular turquoise blue
  * Ginny patted her lap as Teddy took a seat and slid the book into his lap
  * It was small and bound in brown leather with a silver moon on the front cover
  * ‘You remember all those questions you asked me last week?’
  * Ginny was looking at Harry as Teddy’s hand rested on the book
  * ‘Bout mum and dad?’
  * ‘Yeah about mum and dad. I thought you’d like to see some stuff about them?’
  * Teddy’s head spun back to look at her
  * ‘See?’
  * Ginny turned down to look at him and then untied the binding of the book
  * ‘Yeah,  **see**.’
  * As she slipped it open she could feel him go still in her lap
  * And his hair suddenly turned a shade of pink she hadn’t seen in many years
  * ‘Mum.’
  * Teddy’s little fingers glided over the photo of Tonks
  * _Graduation Day, 1993_
  * Her Auror robes much larger on her than expected
  * A smile bright on her face as she looks up to the camera
  * Obviously laughing from the predicament
  * ‘Yes mum… And dad too.’
  * Ginny slowly turned the page
  * **_Rightful_** _Head Boy, 1977_
  * Teddy’s hair changed to a golden brown, soft curls over his forehead and down his neck
  * ‘Dad.’
  * He ran his fingers over the photo again
  * One where Remus was holding a Head Boy badge and smiling up at the camera
  * Before turning around and being tackled by James
  * The red and gold badge flying out of frame
  * ‘And Harry!’
  * Ginny laughed as Harry stood and came to kneel beside them
  * And she could see him chewing on the inside of his cheek as he watched the photo replay 
  * ‘That’s my dad Ted.’
  * Teddy turned to look up at him and his eyes became as dark and warm as Harry’s before turning back to their usual golden amber
  * ‘More! More!’
  * Ginny kept flipping the pages
  * And she could feel the warmth in her cheeks, the welling of her eyes
  * She could feel Harry tense against her as her wrapped his hand around the back of her neck
  * Pages upon pages of photos
  * One of Remus reading, a black hat on his head, a long fresh scar across his nose, a mug of steaming hot tea floating beside him
  * One of Tonks lying on the floor
  * _Dora, August 1997_
  * Her hair a soft lilac, her nose scrunched up, a brilliant smile on her lips that broke into a laugh
  * A laugh Ginny wished she could play for Teddy
  * One of Remus, a wide smile, his eyes glued to the floor, a tie around his neck
  * The beginning of the scruff that never left this cheeks dotting his jaw
  * Then one of Tonks in a simple white dress
  * One neither Harry nor Ginny had seen before today
  * Her cotton candy hair the only part of her head visible as her face was cradled in Remus’ neck
  * A haggard pair of dress robes hanging off Remus’ sullen frame
  * The barely there sway of them two of them pressed together
  * And a softness on Remus’ face
  * His hands braced around his new wife
  * His eyes closed, a look of utter peace there that Harry and Ginny thought they may never see
  * And when they got to the end of the book Teddy lifted it up
  * A small polaroid that barely fit them
  * _Edward Remus, April 1998_
  * And there he was 
  * Snug and lying sound asleep on his father’s chest
  * Remus sprawled out over the couch
  * And Tonks, curled around him with her face resting against Teddy’s side
  * _All of them_  fast asleep
  * ‘Me.’
  * Ginny bit her lip as Teddy spoke
  * ‘Yeah bubba, that’s you and mum and dad.’
  * Teddy turned to her
  * ‘Again?’
  * Harry squeezed Ginny’s neck as Teddy crawled off her lap and laid on his stomach
  * The book in front of his face
  * His eyes glued to the pages
  * ‘As many times as you’d like Ted.’
  * She moved her hand back to brace Harry’s
  * ‘I have one for you too you know.’
  * Harry’s eyes grew wide
  * ‘Do you now?’
  * The endless shades of green there swirling in intrigue
  * Completely mesmerizing her
  * Ginny leaned forward and laid it before them
  * ‘Would you like to sit in my lap too?’
  * Harry laughed as he moved from his kneeling position to sit next to her
  * She slipped it a onto his legs
  * A brown leather bound book just like Teddy’s 
  * She could hear him take a deep breath so she laid her hand on his thigh
  * _I’m here  
_ _You’re safe  
_ _Let’s do it together_
  * Her eyes peering up every so often to glance over at Teddy and the ever changing rainbow of his hair
  * That beautiful lilac and striking cotton candy pink
  * And the half a dozen shades of golden brown
  * Then she turned back to Harry
  * His hand braced on the cover
  * As he flipped to the first page Ginny watched the subconscious upturn of his lips
  * Pages upon pages of his  **family**
  * Of a life before him
  * Of the people he became
  * His mother with her arm wrapped around a young blonde
  * Hysterical laughter written all over their faces
  * His father with antlers sprouting out of his head
  * _McKinnon and her Ideas, 1976_
  * Then his godfather working on his bike
  * A dark shed, a few barely lit lamps
  * The first sprouting of tattoos that would soon cover his arms 
  * The disapproving eyes of Remus
  * _Moony ‘I’m never getting on that blasted thing’ Lupin, 1976_
  * Harry peered up at Ginny
  * ‘Keep going’
  * Her voice encouraging, her eyes glossy
  * So Harry did
  * Flipping through more and more photos of moments he never thought he’d see
  * _Finally Hitched, 1979_
  * His parents wound in a close embrace
  * A few people gazing at them in the background
  * But their eyes locked on each other
  * A photo similar to the one he had taken with Ginny only a few years ago
  * _Harry Meets his Uncles, August 1980_
  * A small bundle of black tufts being handed around
  * A look of utter horror on both Peter and Remus’ faces
  * A look of complete joy on Sirius’
  * And Harry hadn’t realized yet that he was crying
  * But as he dotted the tears away 
  * The book came to a close
  * And his heart stopped in his chest
  * _Coming Soon, 2004_
  * There was no photo, just a caption with an empty white space
  * His eyes found Ginny’s 
  * Wide and shocked 
  * A feeling of utter panic settling in the pit of his stomach before a calming realization settler over him
  * ‘We’re having a baby’
  * He spoke quietly to himself
  * Letting unfamiliar words touch his tongue
  * ‘We’re having a baby?’
  * His mouth broke into a soft smile
  * Ginny’s hand still gripping his thigh
  * The tears still trailing down her cheeks
  * ‘Dear Merlin, we’re having a baby!’
  * And then he was lunging over her
  * Just like she had the first time she kissed him
  * Just like she had the day he proposed
  * And they were tumbling onto the carpet
  * And Ginny’s laughter was thick in his ears
  * As he peppered her face with kisses
  * As he let his hand find its way to rest between them
  * And then Teddy was standing above them
  * His hair a soft blue
  * ‘What’s wrong?’
  * Harry smiled and looked down at his hand
  * Ginny’s words leaving him breathless
  * ‘We’re going to have a baby Teddy’
  * ‘A baby?’
  * Harry peered up at him
  * And this voice caught in his throat as Ginny spoke
  * ‘Would you like another someone to play with Ted?’
  * And Teddy was smiling
  * His small chubby hand finding its way to Harry’s
  * ‘Okay’
  * And now Harry was imagining their scrapbooks
  * The photos he would take just like his parents and uncles had before him 
  * Of a family to come
  * Of tiny Holyhead Harpy jerseys and little practice wands
  * Of a breakfast table bustling and exploding with too many bodies
  * Of the disaster their house would become
  * But most importantly
  * Of a family that was all their own
  * Of a family that was all  ** _his_** own



**Author's Note:**

> http://carpethefanfics.tumblr.com/post/162356287427/polaroid


End file.
